Consumed By Fire
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Merlin and Morgana attend the Beltane Rites in the darkling woods and they find themselves caught up in the moment.


**Consumed By Fire Category: Het (Canon AU)**

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana, Gwen  
Rating/Warnings: MA  
Summary: Merlin and Morgana attend the Beltane Rites in the darkling woods and they find themselves caught up in the moment.  
Word Count: 1192  
Written for Heart of Camelot Gift Exchange Recipient: Cara

_WISH #15: OPEN REQUEST_  
_Quote:Dear Santa Emrys,_  
_I've been extremely naughty this year, I think I need to be taken to the dungeons and spanked by Merlin._

_A cure for my naughtiness is a Mergana one shot fic set in Canon Au. M or MA. Very naughty._

_I would like it to take place during Beltane. Merlin and Morgana aren't enemies and they both know about each others magic. They are in a secret relationship but haven't gone "all the way" yet and have decided tonight's the night. They sneak out of the castle together to participate in the festivities with the druids, and take part in the "Great Marriage" ceremony wink ,wink.._

_Where it goes from there i'll let you decide. Remember the naughtier the better. I am not against explicit. _  
_Much Love._

**Consumed By Fire**  
Merlin waited behind a tapestry in the alcove across from Morgana's chambers. He was waiting for Gwen to leave. He and Morgana had somewhere to go.

The door opened and Gwen came out wrapping her cloak around her. She didn't notice the tapestry moving as Merlin peeked out. Gwen headed for the stairs and out into the courtyard towards home.

Merlin waited a few minutes and then went to Morgana's door to knock. The door opened and Morgana stood there with the hood of her green cloak pulled up.

"Let's go Merlin. I don't want to miss anything." Morgana whispered.

Merlin nodded and took her hand. He led her out through the servant's entrance at the kitchen. Merlin was careful to avoid the guards patrolling the castle.

They walked for a long while until they came upon a clearing in the Darkling Woods. There was a great bonfire and several people had gathered. All were wearing the robes of the druids. A woman came up to them with two robes.

"Emrys! Your presence honors us." The woman looked at Morgana and looked frightened. "My Lady!"

Merlin understood that the sight of Uther's ward was a bit frightening to the woman. He knew the woman thought Morgana would tell their secrets. "She is one of us. She has magic."

The woman nodded. "Then you are welcome but remember these Rites are secret. You must never speak of what happens here."

Morgana nodded and took the robe offered to her. "I understand."

The woman blushed slightly and said. "Forgive me but you must be bare under your robes for this. You can change over there." She pointed to a thick thorny bush. She bowed and went back to the others.

"You first." Merlin said.

Morgana nodded and went behind the bush and disrobed putting the robe over her head she came back out. The thin robe did nothing to hide her slim body and as she stood with the fire to her back.

Merlin looked at her through hooded eyes then went behind the bush and did the same. The drums were starting as he came from behind the bush.

There was a slight chill in the air as the drums echoed through the trees. There was no way to know where they were coming from. The location that the Druids had chosen was a natural echo chamber.

Morgana came up beside Merlin and took his hand. "Are you sure this is safe? What if the patrols come?"

"The patrols are not due here for a few more hours. We will be gone by then. If you want to go back we will." Merlin gave her hand a squeeze.

"No. I want to do this." Morgana said as she squeezed his hand back.

Merlin smiled at her and led her to the circle that was forming. The High Priest and High Priestess stepped into the middle of the circle. The ritual started and Merlin and Morgana participated in the chants with the others. The magic thickened in the air as they continued to chant.

The High Priest and High Priestess act out the story of the Great Marriage. They pantomime the consummation part as the story came to an end. The circle is broken and the Druids start to leave in pairs into the forest.

"Merlin, why is everyone pairing off?" Morgana whispered to him.

"They are going to … um … do what the High Priest said. They are going to reenact the 'Great Marriage'." Merlin felt his ears turning red.

Morgana looked shocked. "You mean they are going to…."

"Yeah." Merlin blushed more.

"Then we should too." Morgana said quietly.

"Wait! What?" Merlin was startled. "But I thought you didn't want to … because if Uther ever found out then I'm a dead man."

"Don't be so dramatic, Merlin. Who is going to tell?" Morgana started to pull him behind the bush where they changed.

"Here? Now?" Merlin squeaked. "Morgana, we talked about this. You know we shouldn't."

"I don't care, Merlin. I want to." Morgana pulled him over to her. They were behind the bush now and shielded from sight. She reached over and took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I really want this, Merlin."

"Who am I to deny you of anything?" Merlin pulled her closer and kissed her even more deeply. His hands moved lightly over her waist and hips pulling her even closer to him.

Morgana stepped back from him and pulled the robe over her head. Her body gleamed in the moonlight. She smiled as she saw the effect she had on him. The robes hid nothing.

Merlin pulled off his robe and spread it on the ground. He pulled Morgana closer and they sat on the robe together. Merlin kissed her neck as he eased her down next to him.

Morgana ran her hands over his chest and down his back. Merlin raised his head and caught her lips in a kiss. Morgana moaned as Merlin caressed her breasts and rubbed her already sensitive nipples with his thumb. Merlin moved on top of her as she spread her thighs and wrapped her legs around him.

Merlin kissed her again and then whispered in her ear. "Are you sure?"

Morgana nodded and kissed him. "Yes I'm sure."

Merlin thrust inside her and Morgana gasped as he broke through her maidenhead. Merlin moved slowly at first until he could feel her moving to meet his thrusts. They were both moaning with bliss as he felt he reach her climax and the thrust deep once more to release.

They lay breathless for a few moments before Merlin went to get up. "Morgana, we need to go before the patrols get here."

"Is it really time to go?" Morgana didn't want to leave just yet.

"Yes. Come on." He helped her up and they dressed. Merlin took the robes back to the circle as Morgana was lacing her gown. He came back and they hurried through the woods and back to the castle just before daylight.

Merlin walked as far as Morgana's door and left her with a soft kiss and a smile.

Morgana opened the door to find Gwen sitting at the table waiting for her. She stood as Morgana came in. "Morgana, where have you been? I was worried. I was about to wake Arthur."

"I just went for an early walk, that's all." Morgana turned away from her to face the window.

"Your bed wasn't slept in." Gwen said.

"I fell asleep in the chair by the fire again. Could you prepare me a bath and some breakfast?" Morgana lied as she took off her cloak

"Of course, My Lady." Gwen left the chambers and ran into Merlin. "Hello Merlin." She stopped him and plucked a leaf from his hair and handed it to him. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere. I was just out walking." Merlin smiled as he continued on to Arthur's door.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around." Gwen said over her shoulder as she went to see about breakfast and a bath for her mistress.

Merlin just laughed.


End file.
